


Sleepy vs Tired vs Sleep Deprived

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Parent Deceit Sanders, Random & Short, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived Character(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Dr. Emile Picani, Trans Male Character, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Sometimes Eden feels like he has three kids to take care of rather than one.





	Sleepy vs Tired vs Sleep Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> Hnng, Eden=Deceit and tags=warnings!!
> 
> OH, Remus is four years old in this.

Eden was sure he hadn't adopted three kids but he'll go along with it. He was in the living room, one kid on his hip with his arms clinging to his neck (any tighter and he was going to die of asphyxiation) while the other two were on the couch.

Emile was laying on the couch, resting their head on Remy's chest and fighting sleep while said boyfriend stared at his computer mouse. 

"Hey Rem, you good?" 

Remy reached for the mouse, picked it up, and glared at it. "Why the hell is it called a mouse if it isn't an animal?" 

"Erm, because it... used to have a wire to connect the the computer and it kinda looked like a mouse?" Eden adjusted Remus on his hip, listening to the quiet grumbles. 

Remy glanced up at him, said, "Something's behind you," and then set the mouse down and acted like he didn't just say that.

"No one's there," Remus mumbled. He rested his head on Eden's shoulder. 

Eden raised an eyebrow, watching as Emile slowly fell asleep. "How long have you gone without sleep?"

"I'm fine."

"Remy."

Said legal adult huffed, stretching his back while making sure he didn't wake up Emile. "It's only been nine days."

"Oh my god."

"I've gone longer."

"That doesn't mean you're not sleep deprived!" 

"No, hey," Remy pointed a slim finger at Eden. "I'm only tired."

"_No_, Emile's tired."

"Then I'm only sleepy."

"Remus is sleepy," Eden deadpanned. Remus gave a protest. 

Remy pursed his lips, "I'm not hallucinating yet-"

Eden turned off the television. "You literally just said someone was behind me a few minutes ago." 

"So?"

"_So_," Eden said, "y'all are going to sleep."

Remy snorted, amused. "Where're you from? Texas?"

Eden cocked his head. "Yes?"

"Oh." Remy's eyebrows rose, "I didn't know that." He suddenly coughed and winced. 

"Remy, are you okay?"

"Yep. It's only some chest pain." And breathing troubles, but it's _fine_.

"... How long have you been wearing your binder?" Eden glanced at Remus, who _finally_ fell asleep. 

"Over the eight-hour limit you have," Remy mumbled. 

"You've got to take it off before you go to sleep."

"Uh, two things; one, I _hate_ taking off my binder." A pause, "I... I just hate it. And two: who said I'm going to sleep?"

"It's three in the morning-"

"Time is an illusion."

"- and _I_ say you're going to bed. C'mon, get up. I'll help with Emile in a minute, I'm going to tuck Remus in real quick." 

Eden went to Remus' room after he got a nod from Remy. He gently placed Remus on his green-and-black bed and pulled the blankets over him. He paused when his sleeve was tugged on. "What's up, kid?" 

"Make sure Remy takes care of himself, 'cause if he doesn't then I'll have no one to mess with." 

Eden chuckled and ruffled his kid's hair. "Alright. I'll make sure." 

Remus gave him a small smile before going back to sleep. 

Remy ran his fingers through Emile's hair, not bothering to move without the help of Eden. He knew he was sleep deprived but it wasn't his fault. School was hell and coffee was God. 

Eden entered the room and helped carry Emile to Remy's room. Luckily, they were pretty light. 

Eden gave Remy a gentle hug as a goodnight and went to his room after settling Emile on the bed. 

Remy quickly took off his binder, put on a baggy sweatshirt, and crawled onto his bed. He curled into Emile's side and closed his eyes. 

Remy fell asleep in five minutes.


End file.
